A Fateful Meeting
by Odins.Sage
Summary: A series of short stories of how Shogai Ryokan an original character met the characters in the Naruto world.
1. Choji, hunger and control

Title: A Fateful Meeting

Title: A Fateful Meeting  
Rating: K+ (10)  
Anime: Naruto

#--...--#  
Choji

It was rather pathetic to watch. The poor kid sat holding his belly and groaning with deep hunger pains that could be felt vibrating through the earth itself. It was typical. Choji had missed a meal.

The kid was well known in these parts for being a big eater. Actually, it was a trait that ran through his entire family. Nobody knew why, but that family was probably one of the biggest bunch of ninjas you could imagine to see, especially here in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Something about their family trained abilities made eating an important factor to their every day existence. Still, non the less, it was a sad sight to behold.

His back rest against the back wall to a cheap but decent restaurant. He had attempted to get in earlier, but to his misfortune, he had forgotten his money. He was to weak from hunger to turn back around and make it all the way home, so instead, he slumped over in his pitiful position trying to convince the restaurant chef to take pity on him and just give him something, anything to eat.

Everybody knew better. What a small something is to Choji would be ten meals to any normal ninja.

So Choji sat dealing with each and every rumble of hunger by wincing and groaning.

Ryo sat a hundred yards away in a roman shop watching as he tried to convince those who passed by to buy him so food to fill his hunger.

Each was refused.

Ryo sighed with sympathy as she picked at her ramen. Maybe sympathy isn't the right word. Ryo didn't really know what it was like to be hungry, she wasn't one to eat often and the little food she did it could satisfy her for days. A habit she had picked up from learning to eat on a low

budget. None the less, she felt sorry for the kid.

Ryo and Choji didn't really know each other. In fact, they had never spoken to each other. The only reason she knew his name is because he was singled out as the fat, not-so-quick kid in class, just as she was singled out as the not-so-fun kid. There had been one point where they almost spoke. They were placed on the same team for a training exercise in class, but even than the team leader did all the talking.

The train of thought stopped as Ryo noticed to kids stopped by Choji, talking to him. One was a girl with long blonde hair. Ino. An easy one to remember for being a well known Sasuke fan. The other girl Ryo couldn't remember the name of, but she wore her hair in a short cut, and it was brown. Maybe there was some hope for the kid after all.

Their voices, well, Ino's voice, could be heard from where she stood.

"What is your problem Choji? You know, if you didn't eat so much you wouldn't have this problem to begin with."

"But, I can't help it. I just, I get so hungry."

"That's your own problem Choji. You shouldn't be giving into your hunger, you should be controlling it. You will never get anywhere in life if you let your hunger control you like this. How do you expect to be a great ninja?"

If Choji answered his voice was too low to hear from where Ryo sat. But no one could miss the pained expression that crossed his face. That was a look that could be miss construed as many things, but there were some that recognized it. All the failures and times where hunger had gotten in the way of his training crossed his mind all at once and he felt like a loser. That's what he had been led to believe anyway. Everyone saw him as the fat loser.

Unaware of any of this Ino went on, "Just think about it. All those who are top of our class and all the strongest ninja have had a great similarity. Control. They know how to control the habits and desires that could get in the way of them being great. Like my Sasuke. Now Sasuke has perfect control, perfect balance, he knows how to get things done. Not like you. You would do well to take a lesson from Sasuke and be more like him." And with those last words she left in a satisfied I-know-what's-best expression resting upon her face.

The girl with brown hair turned to Choji before following Ino "She's completely right Choji. Stop thinking of your stomach for a change and focus your priorities."

Their words had left a bigger pain on Chojis mind than the hunger had. It was easy to see. And the sadness that coursed through his mind shown all too well through his eyes. It really was a pitiful sight.

"Have a good day!" The ramen shop owner called out to Ryo as Ryo took off, out the curtained door way.

The convenient shop was around the corner. Not that far a walk from the roman shop, but they were pricey. Ryo couldn't afford much here on her budget so she tried to make a habit of simply passing by this place, but today she had happened to notice that they were having a sale.

"One bag of barbeque chips, please." Ryo passed the money for the chips and took off before the cashier could return the small amount of change.

Of course, he was still sitting against the wall once she got there and as far as things looked, no one else had stopped to talk to him. Choji had also stopped begging people for money or food. The obvious expression of defeat rest within his eyes. It was depressing.

"Hey," Ryo stopped two feet away beside him.

He looked up, staring straight into her eyes. No glimmer of hope even crossed through the dull sparkle in his eyes. However, confusion did manage to fill his face for a moment. He didn't seem to remember her well.

"Uh, Shogai Ryokan, right? You're in my class?"

So he did remember her. She was surprised.

"Most just call me Ryo. Here," She tossed the bag into his lap "I accidentally grabbed a flavor I don't like. So, I thought you might like them."

Choji stared at the bag than up at Ryo, extreme happiness taking over the depression that filled him before.

"Thank you so much." And without hesitation, the bag was open and he was attacking each chip with the most delicate of care, as if each little flake held his life within its folds.

"Er, just, don't think anything of it. See you around Choji." Ryo scratched the back of her head and turned away before feeling even more embarrassed.

Ryo grinned to herself as she turned a corner and saw Choji stand up and stretch, empty bag in his hand. What a strange way to meet somebody, was the only thought that crossed her mind as she walked the streets filled with unnamed faces.

#--...--#

Heh, and that is the first short story to A Fateful Meeting. Don't hate on it too much, it has been a while since I have written anything and my skills have become a little rusty. Anyway, I know that it sucks. Later when my skills get back I'll re-write it to be acceptable. Until then, later.


	2. Sasuke, books, boxes, and fabric

Title: A Fateful Meeting

Title: A Fateful Meeting  
Rating: K+ (10)  
Anime: Naruto

#--...--#  
Sasuke

His footsteps echoed across the hard wood floor of the outer landing. It was an average day, clear skies, bird song filtering through the air, and warm with a delicate breeze. Nothing out of the ordinary could possible take place on a day such as this. So he breathed it in, a smile on his face as the warm air filled his lungs.

"Sasuke dear, could you come inside please." His mother's voice filtered through the door screen closed to his left.

..

The door slid open and he stood in the doorway. His dark hair was spiked, just like she remembered him from their classes together, and his eyes black like shadows. She allowed her gaze to shift towards him only momentarily, than she returned her gaze to his mother and father. His eyes, however, remained upon her back.

His father made a slight, almost imaginary, nod towards the floor beside her where Sasuke than seated himself.

"Sasuke," His father's voice was strong and matter-of-fact, the kind of voice that makes you know the person isn't joking when they speak "This is Shogai Ryokan, one of your classmates I believe. She will be living with our family for a while."

The shift of surprise could be felt through the small floor space between them. Ryo felt herself tense as well.

"Why?" Was the only word that managed to pass through Sasuke's lips in his confusion.

His mother and father exchanged a glance before his mother took the chance to speak.

"Well, you see Sasuke, Ryo's parents are no longer with us and she can't continue living with the family who has been taking care of her. Her mother was a very good friend of mine, so I promised if the other family couldn't," A pause passed her sentence as she glanced nervously at Sasuke's father "That I would."

Sasuke took that opportunity subconsciously to look at Ryo and she returned the gesture, but only with her eyes. Then she looked away and instead focused her gaze upon the hard wood floor beneath her.

"I," Her gaze didn't falter but her voice suggested otherwise "I apologize if I am a burden."

"No, not at all." Sasuke's mother smiled.

After a few more words were said, information on sleeping arrangements and other small changes, the two kids were excused from the room.

For the next few days Sasuke and Ryo only exchanged hesitant glances towards each other when their presence was crossed, which was rare. Ryo spent most of her time locked away in her room not talking to anyway. Sometimes Sasuke would find himself standing outside her doorway waiting to hear some sort of noise, some sign of movement, but it was like once she closed the door she no longer existed. And in the next two weeks that followed, Sasuke never heard her speak. Even in class, she suddenly stood out as the most quiet, well behaved, brightest girl in class. If nothing else, she was rather… boring. Sasuke felt bad, because he didn't even know her, but he found himself annoyed at her for being so boring. Until the fifteenth day that is, when it rained.

The rain was hard, and classes had been canceled, so Sasuke sat at the table reading while his mother washed some neglected dishes. Once the silence had become too much to bare he closed his book, let out a deep sigh, and stretch out upon the floor. The dishes stopped.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" His mother looked down upon his puzzled expression as she wiped down a dish. "Is something bothering you?"

"It's her." Sasuke didn't bother to hesitate with the explanation of his problem. "All she does is go to school, eat, and sleep. Actually, I don't even know if she eats or sleeps because I never see or hear her do any of it. She's just… there. What's her problem, being all locked up like that. Can't she even come out and talk to us? Can she even talk, because I haven't heard it. I mean, she has to be lonely sitting in her room all the time like that, right?"

Sasuke stopped to breath and looked up at his moms smile. She had a soft smile. One that could always understand, no matter what the problem.

"Sasuke, she might just be shy. Give her some time, this is a new place to her and she is getting used to seeing new people every day. If it really bothers you that much, try talking to her. Make her feel like part of the family. And as for her not being able to talk, well, that's not true. Not according to Itachi anyway…"

"What? Itachi heard her speak? When?"

She looked down at her dishes now when she spoke, but the smile could be heard in her voice, like she found humor in the concept of her own words "That boy is so funny. He seems to have a fondness for that girl. From what I hear, he will spend hours just walking around talking to that girl. He says she is different and that she understands what should be far beyond her years. And," She paused.

"And what?" The expression on Sasuke's face couldn't hide is longing to know the rest.

"She makes him laugh."

He hadn't been expecting that answer "So what, he laughs with me too."

"Yes," her smile didn't seem so real with those words, almost like she was trying to comfort a lie "Yes, I suppose he does."

Sasuke let the conversation drop at that, almost disturbed by the way his mother replied to his last statement. So he picked up his book and heading out of the kitchen.

The footsteps were drowned out by the sound of the rain hitting the roof above the outer landing. His motions were aimed towards his own room but something in his mind stopped him once he passed in front of the door that opened to Ryo's. He stood in front of it, unsure if he should open it or run from it. Shaking from nerves, he knew he couldn't just stand there, so he reached his hand out to open the sliding door. However, he didn't make it in time.

Face to face Ryo framed herself motionless in the middle of the doorway, hand upon the door, eyes piercing into Sasuke's. As if that was the only way they had ever lived there lives, the staring contest continued until something loud roared over the heavy rain. Ryo and Sasuke both jumped, but Ryo jumped right in the direction of a shelf which quickly fell under the pressure of her body falling against it. Everything, from empty boxes, the random cloth, to several books came toppling down upon Ryo lying on the floor. Sasuke flinched with the loudness from the falling objects but recovered quickly.

"Ryo, are you…?!"

She sat up, box over her head and draped in a number of colorful fabrics. Without finishing his sentence, or even waiting for an answer, Sasuke began to laugh. The sight was so ridiculous that even with injuries a possibility he found himself laughing. Gripping at the stitch in his side he reached out for the wall to support the body he could not carry under all the laugher but he missed it by several inches. The fault was enough and he too went toppling over onto op the heap now scattered around Ryo's finally free body. This time they both became entangled within the mess. Sasuke's arm and face became wrapped in a large piece of fabric and as well as a piece twisting itself around his ankles awkwardly. Ryo tangled as well and in the process of standing from it all Sasuke fell once more and caused both he and Ryo to fall into the box. The stopped to breath, and in the moment of looking upon each others disastrous state, they both burst out into fits of laughter.

"You… look… so lame." Sasuke finally choked out.

"Me?" Ryo had better control over her laughter, but her words still came out in random chunks "What would your… fan club… say… about the great Sasuke… a closet klutz?"

"Nothing… they would… be too distracted… by how lame you are."

The two stopped laughing long enough to exchange smiles, and then the laughter continued. A secret bond between the two broken ninjas.


End file.
